marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Falcon (Earth-199999, Hero Datafile)
Falcon (Sam Wilson, Earth-199999) Affiliations: Solo d6; Buddy d10; Team d8 Distinctions: Para-Rescue Veteran; I Do What He Does, Just Slower; New Avenger Power Sets: EXO-7 FALCON FLIGHT HARNESS Supersonic Flight d10, Enhanced Durability d8, Cybernetic Senses d8, Weapons d8 SFX: Razor Wing Slice. ''Add a d6 to your dice pool for an attack action, step back the highest dice in your pool by -1. Step up physical stress inflicted by +1. '''SFX: 'Wrist Lasers. ''Target multiple opponents. For every additional target, add a d6 to your pool and keep +1 effect die. '''SFX: 'Grappling Hooks'. ''Add a d6 step up effect die by +1 when inflicting a grappling hook-related complication on a target. '''SFX: . Collapsible Steyr SPP Machine Gun and Gauntlet. ''Replace Weapons die with 2 stepped-back dice in any die pool. '''SFX': Aerobatics. On a successful reaction using Supersonic Flight, convert opponent’s effect die into EXO-7 Falcon power stunt. SFX: ''Emergency Chute.'' Deploy an emergency parachute from the EXO-7 Flight Harness. This power functions even if the EXO-7 Falcon Flight Harness ''power set is shutdown. Spend 1PP to step up or double any ''Acrobatics ''dice checks to avoid physical stress or trauma from falling. '''Limit: 'Gear. ''Shutdown EXO-7 Falcon Flight Harness to gain 1 PP. Activate an opportunity to recover. '''REDWING STEALTH DRONE' Subsonic Flight d8, Cybernetic Senses d8, Invisibility d6 SFX: Falcon X-Ray Scan. Step up or double Cybernetic Senses ''power for one die roll. '''SFX: 'Stealth Reconnaissance. ''Step up or double ''Invisibility ''power against radar, satellite, and other forms of electronic tracking. '' Limit: EXO-7 Docking Malfunction. Shutdown Redwing Stealth Drone ''immediately if ''EXO-7 Falcon Flight Harness ''is shutdown. Spend 1 PP to recover ''Redwing Stealth Drone once EXO-7 Falcon Flight Harness ''is recovered. '''Limit: '''Red Drone Down. ''Earn 1 PP if ''Redwing Stealth Drone ''is shutdown for the remainder of the scene. Specialties: Vehicle Master d10; Combat Expert d8; Psych Expert d8; Acrobatics Expert d8; Covert Expert d8; Medical Expert d8 Milestones: I Never Said Pilot 1 XP when you use a new stunt off of your EXO-7 Falcon power set. 3 XP when you defeat an opponent with the EXO-7 Falcon Power Set shut down. 10 XP when you decide to abandon the EXO-7 and return to a normal life or dedicate yourself to a cause as The Falcon. On Your Right 1 XP when you or an ally references your lack of powers. 3 XP when you provide an asset to an ally with Superhuman traits. 10 XP when an enemy with Superhuman traits stresses you out or you defeat them single-handed. Hey, Cap, How Do We Know The Good Guys From The Bad Guys? 1 XP when you confront an ally over their loyalties. 3 XP when you take stress from or deal stress to a former ally. 10 XP when you leave an organization because it is corrupt or you dedicate yourself to a personal mission to root out the corruption from within. Category:Avengers Category:Character Page Category:Datafile Category:Hero Datafiles Category:Earth-199999